The Blazing Fire
by Fictionalwriter56
Summary: This is a completly original fanfic made up characters and everything sorta hard to write but fun all the same enjoy! MiraxDiggs


The Blazing Fire

_Mira x Diggs_

_LEMON_

_Mira and Diggs where friends for as long as they could remember...BUT they didnt grow up together that much can be assured but they were pretty close and there friends all new it was only a matter of time before they found out from each other...this is a random story me and my friends made up we each made up the characters sorta awesome in my head :P_

Mira was walking around town looking for something to burn or at least burn and eat, it could also be the fact that she loved to burn stuff when she is bored...She walked around the busy town listening to peoples conversations (as she had amazing hearing) she heard all types of scandel like people cheating on each other, others having private meetings, one conversation particularly caught her conversation involed a red haired man and a big tall giant almost, mira new instantly who they were and happily trotted over hoping to interupt the conversation..it worked

"hello mole,tim" she smirked at her knicknames for her Diggs and Wrath looked at mira with annoyance in there eyes, whatever the conversation was it was important and she interupted brushed off the interuption as usual "ok so u know the plan right wraith?" he asked compleatly ignoring mira much to disliking. Wraith new what diggs was doing and smirked slightly hoping for mira not to see he then caught himself before he left out a giggle "yep compleatly and utterly understand it" he said confirming what they were actually talking about "goods" diggs smirked he then turned very cheeky as his attention turned to mira "hey wrath...do u hear an annoying voice" he beamed as he saw the expretion on miras annoyed and frustrated face "I really really HATE u" she put as much emphisis on the word hate as she could, all diggs did was laugh his ass off and wrath joining in noticing some flirting between mira and raised his eyebrow at diggs though diggs did not see as he was preocupied with annoying mira. Diggs tugged at her fiery red hair and messing with it to no end driving mira insane with annoyance "can u stop" she asked 2 or 3 times before stepping on his foot bringing him down to ear level and she whispered "do it again and u wont be able to have children" she threatened making diggs go white in fear making wrath laugh "well i dont think i have ever seen u scarred before diggs" he smirked looking at his friend Diggs threw a death glare at wrath but then smiled nervousely "normally i dont scare easy but that woman is scary" he said scratching the back of his head, mira smirked at this putting both wrath and diggs feel uneasy "well if she scares u then she is definatly scary" wrath said looking at mira with wide eyes. After a long time of silence and irritating mira Diggs finally spoke up "lets get out of this shit place" he smilled "I know just where to go, everyone follow me!" he yelled walking away almost march like marched towards his apartment and hit the elevator "this is much better than that street corner" he smirked walking over to his fridge grabbing a bear "hey wrath u want one?!" he yelled from the kitchen "depends, whats one?" he asked bluntly "what do u think, potatos?, the only thing i offer here is beer" he said shoving one in wraths hand "and because u didnt answer u get one anyway" he smilled taking a swig from his beer._(swig means a quick drink)_diggs looked over at mira looking at them intently "i would offer u one but u would get drunk so..." he trailed off till mira interupted his trailing "no not that more the fact that my mind just figured out tht ur the biggest ass i have ever met.." she muttered smiling internally she unknowingly finding herself liking the colour of his eyes they were very unusual and she liked them,she then mentally scolded herself for thinking it *he is an ass a stupid little freak a mole i shouldnt be thinking how amazing his eyes are...wait i never called them amazing before dammit!* without her knowing she was showing her frustration and wrath and diggs acknowledged it diggs was the first to say something "mira you ok u seem adjictated" he smirked slightly cause it seemed to bother her that he noticed *she is so cute wen she is frustrated...wait no no no no she is the devil scary as hell...u dont feel that way...stop thinking about her* he thought mentally kicking himself happily he controlled his anger while mira... "I am not frustrated shut up u stupid mole" she snapped making wrath jump "mira he was only messing u know that right..." wrath said looking at her with sincerity in his eyes wrath always had a look of innocence even though he was the complete opposite "yeah wrath i know just caught up in my thoughts.." she sighed "im...gonnna get an orenge juice..do u have that here or is ur fridge just full of beer?" she asked raising her brow at diggs he replied rather smug like "I actually have more than just drinks i do have food here too so knock urself out not lit-wait i do mean literally" he smiled taking another drink of his beer. Mira grunted and went to the kitchen mumbling to herself "stupid mole always fucking smug stupid retard...cars and shit..." she went off on an endless rant as diggs entered the kithen so quite that u could hear the wings on a came up behind mira and just to annoy her grabbed her ass "hey red" he smirked quickly letting go and almost hiding in the corner of his froze at the unfamiliar touch she wasnt used to someone touching her..hind quarters..she slowly turned around with slight anger and slight lust in her eyes, diggs was confused and didnt know what she would do or say and wen he doesnt know what she is going to say he gets nervouse "so..ur a pervy mole who likes touching random girls asses?" she asked standing incredibly close to diggs. Diggs took this as a challange, he smirked "no..just ur ass" he looked soo smug mira almost laughed "suuuure" she replied sarcastically going to turn away wen diggs grabbed her hand pulling her back to where she was then putting his hands on her ass again "now now ur not getting away that easy" he smirked looking at the blush on miras face she was almost as red as her hair which made him smile even more "w-what do u think ur doing u idiotic mole" she stuttered only confirming diggs thoughts she actually liked it...his mind trailed thinking of many things to either make this more hilariouse or more...exciting he then realised his hands wer still on her slowly moved his hands up and down her back sending shivers up her spine it made her tingle in a way she never experienced before and she liked somthing clicked in miras head *he thinks im challanging him again doesnt he...* she thought as a smirk grew on her face too as she decided to challange him back...mira moaned testing diggs and it worked like a charm as only a few seconds later she felt something in diggs's lower regions dig into her _(dig see what i did there XD)_ she looked at him his eyes filled with lust but something else was there and she couldnt quite pin-point it but she didnt get time to think as diggs almost attacked her neck leaving kisses and marks along her neck and jaw line making another moan escape her lips this time it was not forced but this was with pleasure the disiring need for more. Diggs slowly made his way to her lips savoring them like a child saving his favorite sweet for last he tasted them surprising nice he thought pulling her closer to him so he could taste her was amased at diggs's ability to make her feel this way and to keep his mouth shut for such a long time! She felt his tounge ask for permission to enter her mouth and she happily obliged diggs surpisingly won domination this time due to the fact mira was shocked and pulled back panting and laughing mira was first to say anything "that was..." she was too out of breathe to finish and diggs did it for her "amasing?" he panted earning a nod from forgot though that they had other company they both jumped wen they heard clapping from the door the jumped out of each other's arms "well that was some sight, bout fucking time too" wrath smilled at the 2 red faced freaks in the corner still slightly out of breath "u know u could have at least of waiting till i was gone.." he trailed off "i might aswell leave u at it" he smirked vanishing not leaving a trace diggs scratched the back of his head "remind me to shoot him later he said walking up behind mira again and putting his arms around her pulling her in from a hug "ok but..." she was nervouse "what now?" she asked she was afraid she had never had sex with another guy before _(she was only 19 and he was like 24 but they dont age so dont question it)_ and she was afraid it was going to hurt. Diggs notcied her slight resistance "whats wrong?" he asked kissing her neck "w-well i..never..had it before im nervouse" she smirked slightly he laughed "its ok ill be gentle" he said his voice sliky almost smooth making mira almost turn to butter in his arms she was light headed "well only if ur gentle" she teased as he pulled her into the room closing the door...

_Im gonna end it there and this only means one thing there will be another chapter! The LEMON CHAPTER hehehe need time to think bout this one...cause i didnt make diggs or wrath so i hope i got them right gotta ask the creators derp thx and hope ye enjoyed_


End file.
